Nothing to the Right
by Akihito Kage
Summary: What if, in Egypt, that scar over Bakura's eye made him half blind? And how did he get those scars in the first place?


CheysuliNight's yaoi bunny farm is still up and running XD I didn't think it would've been! So I yoinked a bunny and used it for the _Sight _prompt on fanfic100

Enjoy!

* * *

**Nothing to the Right**

It was common knowledge that Bakura used to have a scar on his face. Technically it was three scars though. Two that went across his cheek and one that went down and over his eye connecting them.

The first he'd gotten on the night of the massacre of his village. A soldier had swung at him with a sword and caught his cheek before he'd managed to scarper away and hide. It probably wouldn't have turned into a scar had he had someone to take care of it and treat it properly, but being only a child he didn't know any medical remedies and could only clean it in the water of an oasis he found three days later after wandering out in search of help, and by then sand and dirt had gotten into the wound.

The second Bakura received after he met Marik, back when he was known a Runihura, or simply Ru. He had been taken in by a band of theives who had a camp by a lush oasis pretty between two pretty big towns. They had found him when he'd ventured out of his dead village, almost dead, and took care of him. There he'd met Marik, Runihura, who he had quickly befriended. He soon found out his mother was the former leader of the gang, but had been beheaded by the Pharaoh's soldiers on a raid when someone had tipped them off about the thieves' location. It was another tip off that gave him his scar, and forced the two young boys to flee, leaving their gang, their family, behind. It was then when he decided no solider would ever take a swing at him again and live to tell the tale.

The third, the one over his eye, cost him his sight. His thieving skills were getting better, and he was stealing bigger things, more expensive things, and with that came confidence. Too much of it in fact, as Bakura, or Akefia as he was back then, grew too cocky, and ended up getting careless, and caught. Or nearly caught anyway. The owner of the rather expensive robes the thief had stolen felt that instead of calling for the guards, he'd take care of Bakura himself, and produced a knife which he proceeded to attack him with. Of course Bakura was far more skilled a fighter than the overweight and pompous merchant, and easily dodged the strikes. But as with his thievery, he was too cocky with his fighting, and the man managed to catch his face, slashing right across his eye, blinding him. If Marik hadn't found him and swiftly killed the merchant, he would probably have suffered with many more wounds.

It was that third scar that helped Bakura discover Marik's obsession with blood. When they had reached a safe place, far far away from the city where they were supposed to stay the night but decided not to risk it, when they could treat Bakura's wound, Marik licked it clean first, wiping away the blood with his tongue. It was true saliva was one of the oldest methods of cleaning, but Bakura felt Marik was taking it too far. Not that he minded. It had felt nice.

Now, millennia in the future, with a new body of his own after using his host's for so long, Bakura realise he was still blind in his right eye, despite not having the scars anymore. When he had used Ryou's body as his own he had the vision in both eyes, and he had grown used to that, so for the first month or so after the three spirits got their own bodies, one could approach Bakura from the right and he wouldn't see.

Marik found it all too amusing, and more often than not tried to make Bakura jump by walking up to his right side without him noticing. This also included throwing things at him, which was even funnier because usually Bakura had swift reflexes and could catch it, but if it approached his right, it would hit him.

Eventually, however, Bakura got used to being half blind, and he could sense when something he couldn't see came towards him. This of course ruined Marik's fun but that didn't stop him from having fun. Bakura wanted to test his rusty thieving skills, and Marik knew exactly where he wanted to go.

* * *

R+R... you'll get a hug?


End file.
